


How Many Coffee Tables?!

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy really needs to stop asking questions especially since his students have a bad habit of answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Coffee Tables?!

Tommy looked between his students and the fact that the four looked to be at each other’s throats. At the very least, Conner and Ethan did. Trent was holding his head and Kira just looked annoyed at the lot of them. He was trying to wait for them all to just speak up, but none of them seemed like they really wanted to. He forced back the sigh and stepped forward, looking at all of them. “Well?”

“Ethan’s mad because I want to move out,” Conner snapped. “I’m tired of dealing with him.”

“I’m not mad about that. I’m mad because of why you want to!” Ethan snapped.

“I don’t know why ‘you broke five coffee tables having sex with Dustin’ is that hard to understand,” Conner snorted. Kira just was looking like she wanted the earth to swallow her while Trent was just looking at the ground. Tommy’s brain was struggling to catch up. He was also wishing he hadn’t gotten involved, but he’d been sick of his former students fighting like they had and had hoped that he could help fix it. He was never going to do that again. He looked over at Ethan who didn’t look as sheepish as Tommy thought he would.

“There wasn’t five coffee tables,” he said in annoyance. “Dustin and I would have been a lot worse off if it was five.”

“I don’t know how you’re alive,” Conner agreed. “But stop it!”

Tommy sighed and looked at Kira. “Dustin and Ethan decided to have a friends with benefits situation. Conner hasn’t handled it well.”

“He did break that coffee table though,” Trent offered. Tommy looked over.

“That actually happened?” He asked before regretting asking. Before he could take it back, Kira was answering.

“Three times,” she answered. Tommy just mouthed it to himself before remembering that these were his students and that he really didn’t want to know. He hated today. Today was trying to kill him. He shook it off as Kira continued. “And if that’s why Conner was really upset, we’d be helping him pack his bags.”

“It’s not?” Tommy asked. He would have been mad if his roommate broke his coffee table three times or even once. Yet, both Kira and Trent were in agreement.

“Nope,” Trent answered.

“So what is?” He asked. Trent looked at him, but Kira answered.

“He wanted to be involved,” she answered. He paused for a minute before what she said kicked in. He looked back at the other two who were still glaring at each other and then to the two on the sidelines.

“Conner! Tell Ethan how you feel! Ethan, listen to him! Both of you, never involve me in anything again,” he snapped and turned to the other two. “Next time I ask, don’t tell me.”

“Sorry, Doctor O,” Trent said somewhat regretfully. “Hayley already told us not to make that promise because it’s your penance for creating a near dinopacalypse and leaving her alone to mentor.”

“I didn’t leave her alone!” Tommy growled. Both Kira and Trent looked at him.

“The amber, the coma, and the kidnapping,” they said in unison. Tommy just groaned. He really, really hated today.


End file.
